


wrong side

by uhstarks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhstarks/pseuds/uhstarks
Summary: “What’s with him?” Asked a groggy Leon.“He woke up on the wrong side of the bed, is all.”





	wrong side

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not including junko/mukuro i couldn’t figure out how to fit her in ;-;

Naegi’s class decided to have a sleep over. Everyone was invited- well, everyone was forced to come. Even the people who tended to stay to themselves showed up, such as Togami and Fukawa.

They held the event in the dining hall after clearing out some space and begging for it to be allowed. After a lot of convincing, the headmaster finally caved and preparations began shortly after.

Asahina lead the little powwow. With her bright (and also forceful) attitute, she convinced everyone that a sleepover was just what they needed to become a more unified class.

“Alright!” she yelled as soon as everyone had filed into the room. “As you can see, there are only 7 beds here, meaning we will have to pair up. I’ve already made a list of who will be pairing up with who. Boys with boys, girls with girls. Other than that, it was totally random, I promise... Here we go! Ogami and I (totally random, sure, someone snickered), Fukawa and Celeste, Kirigiri and Maizono, Chihiro and Hagakure, Owada and Yamada (which earned a groan of annoyance from Owada), Taka and Leon, and finally... Naegi and Togami!”

Naegi swallowed hard. He and Togami weren’t what you called “friends”. Sure, the other boy gave him a few backhanded compliments once in a while, but outside of class, they didn’t really communicate.

“I’d rather sleep in a dumpster,” Togami stated bluntly, his words cutting through Naegi’s thoughts like daggers.

Owada scoffed. “Like Mr. Togami would ever be caught dead in something as lowly as a dumpster.”

Togami shot him a firey glare.

“No need. I’ll sleep on the floor, if you’d like,” Naegi suggested.

“Perfect. I get the bed to myself, as it should be.”

“No _way_!” Asahina yelled. “You are both sleeping in that bed, like everyone else. It’s no fair if not everyone plays by the rules!”

Togami rolled his eyes. He was probably thinking something along the lines of _why did I ever agree to waste my time here,_ as was his reaction to most of the class’ bonding sessions.

The tension in the room soon melted away when Celeste suggested they go to the bathhouse to relax before bed. Everyone seemed to like that idea, even Togami. The girls went into their own side to do god knows what and the boys went into theirs, splashing around for a bit before getting bored and heading back to the room.

Everyone was in their pajamas now. Asahina had broken out the snacks (she was busy chowing down on an entire box of donuts before anyone else even got back).

After a while of chatting, telling stories, and playing games, everyone got tired. By then, it was almost 11, an hour later than their normal curfew. Everyone decided it was best to go to bed right then.

Togami laid down as far away from Naegi as possible. He put a pillow in between them as well. Naegi could tell this sort of thing really wasn’t Togami’s area of expertise.

After a while of tossing and turning and a few “stop moving” arguments with Togami, he found himself drifting off to sleep.

—

When Naegi woke up, he felt... unusually warm. The soft scent of freshly cleaned laundry and cinnamon enveloped him in a pleasant hug. He was completely wrapped around something, and something was completely wrapped around _him_. As he slowly opened his tired eyes, the worst thing he could’ve imagined had came true.

He was completely pressed up against Togami, his legs wrapped around his waist and arms tucked neatly at his side. Togami’s arms were linked around his back, leaving no escape for Naegi. Surprisingly, Togami was comfortable and soft. He smelled nice, too. Naegi would feel bad waking him up to push away, so he allowed himself to be lulled back to sleep by the slow and steady beat of Togami’s heart.

—

Naegi was woken up by being abruptly shoved. He blinked and rubbed his eyes only to see a very disheveled and blushing Togami rushing out of the dining hall.

“What’s with him?” Asked a groggy Leon.

Light pink dusted Naegi’s cheeks. “He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, is all.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cute


End file.
